Hold On
by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere
Summary: After getting in a minor argument with Logan, Carlos takes a walk to blow off some steam and Kendall goes after him. But little did they know they walked into their own death trap when they're kidnapped by the vilest, meanest, and most wanted criminals in LA. M FOR VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER UNPREDICTABLE DARK THEMES.
1. Stranger Danger

**Oh boy. I'm supposed to be finishing my other stories, but instead I'm here starting a new one,** for **a TV show I've never written about yet. Yes, this is my first Big Time Rush fanfic. But lately, I've been in LOVE with BTR fanfics and thought I'd try one! So, if I get anything wrong, PLEASE correct me CALMLY. Thank you! Oh, and I'm doing something a TAD different for this story that I never really do. At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a recap for what happened last chapter, and at the END of every chapter, there will be a preview for the NEXT chapter. Get it? Now here, gentlemen and gentlewomen (shoutout to whoever can guess what that's from) I present to you, Hold On! :D**

_Summary: After a minor argument with Logan, Carlos takes a walk to blow off some steam and Kendall goes after him. But little did they know they stepped into a death trap when they're kidnapped by the vilest, meanest, and most wanted criminals in LA._

_Rating: M._

_Warnings: violence, language, nudity, sexual assault, and other dark themes which I'm most sure will happen. I have a sick mind :p whatever it wants, it gets._

_Pairing(s): None, really. But if anything, Kenlos. But I'm aiming towards more of a brotherly fluff kinda thing, ya know? But it can turn into romance if the readers want, but I can put a poll on my profile for that._

Hold On... ~ Chapter 1: Stranger Danger

XXX

"Carlos, I'm not saying this to offend you! All I'm saying, is that one day your stupid stunts will get you seriously injured," Logan tried to reason. After almost killing himself in yet another reckless move, the smart boy knew it was finally time to put his foot down. Carlos tried to say something, but Logan beat him to it. "Even with your helmet."

This was, what, the fifth time there has been a brace on his wrist?! ...Okay, maybe not fifth, more like third, but he HAS broken his arm before. Logan was scared that someday, he'll get worse than a broken bone. The brown-haired boy gulped.

"Logan, I'll be fine. Stop being such a worrywart! You're worse than my mother," the Latino mumbled.

"I dunno, maybe he's right, 'Litos," the pretty boy suggested, taking a seat next to the tan one on the orange couch. "We just don't want to see you hurt, that's all."

"But Im fine, guys! Really! I don't need to be babied-" Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Sometimes, Carlos, you're so immature. Maybe you DO need to be babied. You sure act like one!"

Kendall squirmed uncomfortably and James watched nervously. If its anything Carlos hated, it was being called a baby. The boys knew that. Logan seemed like he was TRYING to push his buttons.

"What are you saying?!" Carlos snapped, standing abruptly, trying to ignore the dull ache in his sprained wrist.

"What I'm saying, Carlos," Logan sneered. "Is that you're acting like an immature child! Try being more careful and stop acting so STUPID!"

Stupid. Another thing Carlos didn't like to be called.

"Logan, maybe you should take it easy-" Kendall tried, but Carlos was already making his way to the door, angry tears in his eyes.

"Carlos, where are you going?" James called, rushing after him. Carlos growled.

"Out." was his reply, and he slammed the front door behind him.

It was quiet after that. Logan sighed, breaking the silence, flopping on the orange couch. He put his head in his hands and mumbled, "Ugh, why did I say that?"

"It's okay, Logan, you were just worried. I'll go check on him," Kendall said, going to follow the small boy.

XXX

It was getting dark.

That's what Carlos was aware of, as he nervously walked down the sidewalk, kicking a small pebble. He was never good with the dark. But he just didn't feel like seeing Logan right now... He was hurt and mad. He would go back and forgive him eventually, most likely soon, but right now he just needed to blow off some steam.

He whistled a familiar tune, Elevate to be exact, as he noticed how dark it had gotten after fifteen minutes. He stopped to turn around, but when he did, his whistling came to an abrupt stop when he noticed the sound of extra footsteps following behind him. He whipped around, expecting the worst.

"H-hello?" he stuttered, voice echoing. He gulped. Recently, two men had broken out of jail, after committing some of the most terrible crimes Carlos could think of. What if they were following him?

The small Latino tried to scurry away towards Palm Woods, but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"AAH! HELP ME!" he screamed. A hand clamped his mouth shut. "Whoa, Carlitos, calm down! It's me! You'll cause a commotion!" Carlos relaxed when he realized the person who had grabbed his shoulder was not a predator, but in fact Kendall.

"Kendall! Don't ever do that again," the small boy scolded, looking up at his tall friend. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that." Carlos only huffed.

"So... Logan didn't mean what he said, you know that, right?" Kendall got to the point. Carlos sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It's just... I dunno. I just need some fresh air."

"Okay, then I'll walk with you!" Kendall announced cheerfully, but also in a way that says "You can't say no".

Carlos smiled a bit. "Fine."

After about a few minutes of chatting, the two boys didn't notice that the only light there was now was the moon, stars, and street lights.

"Whoa, it got dark!" Carlos said nervously. Kendall caught the wavering in his voice. He knew Carlos was scared of the dark.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Let's just head back," he said, guiding Carlos back to the Palm Woods...

Only to be stopped by a gruff voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde and Latino whipped around and gasped. Standing in front of them were two huge men, pretty dangerous looking too. Their faces were lit up by the street lights.

But Kendall recognized them. They were all over the news! How could you not?

And apparently, so did Carlos by the way he was shaking like a leaf.

"Well well well, look what we have here! Isn't it two of the pretty boys from that adorable boy band? What is it now, umm, Big Time Rush?" one of them teased. The other chuckled.

"Why yes, Damian, you're right. It's Kendall Knight, and the adorable little Latino, Carlos Garcia."

"Gavin, I think we found ourselves some fun."

Kendall gulped. He did NOT like the way he said that...

"Carlos," he whispered. "Run!"

But when the two boys turned to rush away and call for help, the brown-haired one, Gavin apparently, grasped Carlos tightly by his injured and sprained wrist he hurt from earlier.

"Ah- ow!" Carlos squeaked, yanked back. The squeak wasn't unnoticed by Kendall, however.

"Carlos!" The blonde gasped, now turning into protective mode. He stopped running and shot Gavin a menacing glare.

"Don't touch him!" Kendall snapped, throwing a punch only to have his fist squeezed in a larger hand, Damian's hand. He grunted and tried to pull away, but he was roughly pushed to the wall of a building they were passing by.

Carlos tried to kick, squirm, and scream for help but nothing worked. He was roughly pushed beside Kendall, and they shot each other worried glances.

When Carlos was punched hard in the jaw and blood trickled down his chin, the blonde snapped.

"I told you not to fucking touch him!" Kendal yelled, almost breaking free. He shouted names like "sick bastard" and "messed up assholes" as Carlos was punched again, and again, and again as e fell limp in Gavin's arms.

"Litos!"

**XXX**

**Uh oh! Looks like the boys are in for some trouble! I'm sorry about the short chapter or if it looks a little funky. I wrote this on my phone, my laptop is being fixed, lol. So, how did you like the first chapter? Please review!**

**_Next Time: Carlos and Kendall wake up in an unknown destination. Meanwhile, Logan and James notice the disappearance of their best friends and start to worry._  
**


	2. Disappeared

**Hey everybody! so, shout out to _BigTimeRush-BTR _because she's an AMAZING author. Seriously, check out her stories! And she got what "Gentlemen and gentlewomen" was from . I promised a shout out, aha! So on with the chapter, I guess! Chapter 2 of Hold On!**

_**Last time: Kendall followed Carlos after he had a small argument with Logan and left the apartment out of rage, but the two boys have been kidnapped by two criminals that recently escaped from prison. **_

Hold On... ~ Chapter 2: Disappeared

XXX

James sat on the couch, fiddling with his thumbs as Logan paced back and fourth quickly.

"What if Carlos never forgives me?" James sighed.

"You and I know very well Carlos would forgive you." but Logan kept pacing.

"What if something happened to them?" Logan suddenly stopped pacing. "It's almost eleven! Anything could happen! They could have gotten into an accident, they could have been mugged, they could have been-" James took Logan by the shoulders.

"Logan, calm down!" the brown-haired boy instructed. "I'm sure they're fine. Here, I'll even text Kendall."

James whipped out his phone. He knew Kendall ALWAYS answers his texts. No matter what, he wouldnt leave a text unanswered. The question was, why a half an hour has passed and he hasn't texted them him self yet.

"There!" James announced. "Now we just have to-" just then, they heard a chime from the kitchen.

"Oh no..."

The two raced to the kitchen and there on the table was Kendall's phone, James' text there on the screen, reading "Dude, where are you?"

Before Logan can start hyperventilating, James immediately suggested, "Okay, okay it's fine. We'll just text Carlos, no big deal!"

When they heard Carlos' familiar chime from the living room, they facepalmed. Of COURSE they wouldn't have their phones. It's was now eleven thirty at night and they were out in the LA streets, where anything could happen, and they didn't even have their phones. It was natural for Logan to be freaking out.

"Okay, they're fine, I'm sure they're fine," Logan said soothingly, pacing again , as if he were trying to calm himself down instead of James. If anything, James was the calmer one. "If they don't show up in thirty minutes, we're getting help."

XXX

He hurt.

That's all Kendall was aware of when he woke up. He was in a small dark room, and his body hurt. He groaned loudly, still not fully awake. When his eyes opened, he instantly snapped out of his dream-like state and sat up. He was instantly aware of chains on his wrists as he was chained to a wall, and beside him was a still unconscious Carlos.

Concern washed over him as he tried to crawl over to the small body sprawled on the floor. Carlos wasn't far from him at all, and the chains were actually a bit loose but still hard to get through. So he had access to be able to hover over the Latino.

He gently tapped his cheek repeatedly. " Carlos..." he called out. "Carlos, buddy, it's time to wake up. Please wake up!"

Carlos groaned and his brown eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked around the room warily. Kendall smiled a friendly smile to him. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?"

Kendall asked the question because he knew they had been beaten til' they were unconscious, and the little tan boy didn't look too good, either. His body was scattered with bruises, and there was dried blood on his face, which was where he took most of the impact.

"Not too good, Kenny. My face hurts," he whined softly. The emerald-eyed one looked at him sympathetically and helped him sit up. "Where are we, anyway?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know." Carlos sleepily inspected the binds on his wrists before suddenly widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh my God, Kendall we've been kidnapped! Not only kidnapped, but we've been kidnapped by the worst criminals in LA! Oh my God this is horrible! My dad was working on this case, the victims never get out alive, and if they did they had some kind of permanent injury! Kendall, what do we do?! I don't wanna die, im too young to-"

Kendall clamped a hand on the ranting boys jaw. "Carlitos, don't think like that. We'll get out of here, alright? Don't worry, we'll be fine,"

Carlos was about to reply, but suddenly the same haunting gruff voice spoke from the darkness. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Kendall."

The two boys turned to face the sound of the voice. Kendall's green eyes narrowed as he suddenly moved in front of Carlos protectively.

Damian and Gavin stepped out from the darkness. Gavin smirked at the sight. "Aww, how sweet. Big bro is protecting little bro. How precious," Gavin started to circle the boys. "But not as precious as the Latino himself..."

When Gavin suddenly started to stroke Carlos' side, Kendall desperately tried to push him away. "Back off!"

Gavin only chuckled again. "Stop sticking up for your friend, or I might have to separate you two." he gave a rather long kiss to Carlos' neck making the small boy whimper, before chuckling to join Damian. "Thats all we have time for, boys." He gave Kendall a hard kick in the back, kicking the air out of him.

"Kendall! S-stop hurting him!" Carlos cried, desperately trying to get him to stop. But he felt Damian hold him back as Gavin kicked Kendall harder and harder, the poor blonde crying out. "Kenny!" Carlos called. He used all his strength and actually got free for a split second, but he was punched in the back of the head.

When Gavin decided he has had enough, he stopped. He and Damian suddenly pulled out black phones and took pictures of a wheezing Kendall and a pained Carlos rubbing the back of his head.

"Come along, Damian," Gavin chuckled. "We've got matters to attend to." Kendall finally regained his breath and sat up straight.

"You alright?" The leader of Big Time Rush whispered to the youngest member. Carlos stared at him wide eyed. "Am I okay?! You're the one who almost got kicked to death!" he whispered back.

"And I'll be seeing YOU," Gavin cooed, suddenly giving Carlos' bottom a hard squeeze which made him gasp and cling to Kendall who glared daggers at him in warning. "Later."

Then they walked out, leaving the two boys with only each other to hold onto, as they sat in the dark scared, silently comforting each other.

XXX

The smart boy stood up abruptly. "That's it. That's it! We're calling a search party!" Logan announced, before taking out his phone and dialing the police department. It was now a few minutes until midnight, and James was actually getting worried, too. Despite how tired he was, he didn't think he'd be able to sleep until his best friends were home safe and sound.

He listened intently to Logan and 911's conversation.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hi, yes I'd like to report a missing person - err, people -!"

_"And how long have they been missing for, sir?"_

"Umm... Since around 10:30?"

_"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't make a missing person case if the person has been missing for less than eight hours."_

Logan and James shared a look. "What?!"

_"I'm sorry. What's your name?" _

Logan cleared his throat. Maybe if she was a fan of Big Time Rush she'd let them off the hook! Logan knew that wasn't right, but he was getting desperate.

"L-Logan. Logan Mitchell."

Suddenly the woman gasped. _"THE Logan Mitchell?!"_

Logan smiled. He hoped this worked... "Why yes, yes it is. From Big Time Rush."

_"Oh my gosh, my daughter LOVES you!" _

Logan smiled.

_"...but, unfortunately, I can't help you. It's the law. I'm sorry Logan, I really am."_

Logan's smile faltered and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

The pretty boy, however, wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed the phone from the genius' hands.

"Now listen here. Our best friends are missing, possibly hurt or even k- that's not the point. We want them back! And we're not gonna sit around and be told we can't have our best friends back!"

Logan smiled proudly at James' speech and patted his back, but the woman on the line didn't seem satisfied.

_"Then call in 8 hours. Goodnight."_

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT-" James tried, but the line went dead.

Logan and James stared at each other, shocked. The police just hung up on them.

XXX

Gavin flipped through the photos they took of the boys. He smiled at one where Kendall looked like he was absolutely in pain, and Carlos had tears in his eyes because he looked so scared. "Let's use this one, Damian!" He called.

Damian looked at the picture and agreed.

Gavin tapped the phone a bit before smiling wide.

"And... Send."

XXX

**Uh oh! So, Kendall and Carlos look like they're in big trouble, and poor Carlitos has to deal with that pervert! Meanwhile, James and Logan don't know what to do because the police refuse to help! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! **

_**Next time: The real torture begins for Kendall and Carlos, and they soon learn they can only rely on their friendship to pull them through. Meanwhile, James and Logan receive terrible pictures and videos of their best friends being tortured before their very eyes, but they have no idea who is responsible.**_


	3. Deep Waters

**Hey guys! It's moi again, I got a new phone! I'm writing this on it as we speak ;) okay, enough of that, lol. **

**_Last time: The police refuse to help search for Kendall and Carlos, leaving Logan and James unable to do anything but wait. Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall have their first 'session' with their kidnappers._  
**

Hold On... Chapter 3 ~ Deep Waters

XXX

"I... I can't believe the police actually hung up on someone in need!" Logan fumed, slamming his phone on the floor and flopping on the couch.

James sighed and flopped next to him. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"We... Well, we wait," Logan mumbled. "Only thing TO do."

James pouted. "I hate waiting!"

"Me too, bud."

Just then, each boys phones went off signalling a text message. They quickly checked them and gasped at the pictures that were sent.

There! Right there, on Logan's screen, was Kendall! But... His face was laced with lots of pain, mouth open in a scream. Logan squeezed his phone, knuckles sheet-white as he glared at the picture. What was happening to Kendall in this picture?

On James' screen was Carlos. Only, not the picture James wanted to see. His eyes widened as he stared at the terrified expression the Latino wore as he stared at whoever took the picture. One of his hands on his head, one eye squeezed shut, and a tear evident in his open one was enough to make James very angry.

Who had sent them these?!

XXX

Green eyes watched a sleeping Latino. Not long ago he fell asleep, head accidentally falling on his shoulder. In any other situation, Kendall would shove him off him, and then he'd walk over to James and fall asleep again. But, this time Kendall wrapped an arm around the smaller one and let him sleep on him. He hoped it gave off some comfort, and it secretly comforted himself as well.

Kendall felt the need to protect him as much as he can. He didn't know why. Was it because he was stronger? Older? Bigger? Probably all of the above. Plus, he didn't want his best friend to get hurt. He didn't want ANY of them to get hurt, so he hoped Logan and James were alright. He hoped they would call the police and not worry too much. He hoped they wouldn't stress theirselves out too much.

A yawn escaped the blondes mouth, but he didn't fall asleep. The warmth coming from the tan one leaning on him was inviting, but he had to keep watch.

Gavin was a pervert. He knew that. He was a dirty bastard who was attracted to Carlos, and he couldn't let him have him. What if he came in there and took Carlos while he was sleeping and... No way was he letting that happen to his baby brother.

Just then he heard his door opening, and the two buff men came into the room, Gavin carrying a bucket and Damian was holding a rag.

Green eyes narrowed as he held Carlos tighter, signalling "You better not touch him".

"Damian," Gavin growled. "Hold down the blonde."

Kendall struggled against the strong mans arms. "No! Let me go- HEY! STOP, LEAVE HIM BE!"

Kendall kicked and punched and squirmed when he saw Gavin slap Carlos and mutter "Wake up, shrimp."

Carlos' brown eyes snapped open instantly as he yelped! "Ah! W-wha...?"

He looked around warily, and saw Damian holding down Kendall as he furiously squirmed. "Hey! Don't touch my friend!" Carlos shouted.

"You shut up. Save your breath for the rag," Gavin snapped, unlocking the chains on Carlos' wrists.

Kendall's green eyes blazed with fury as he watched Gavin grab Carlos by the cast on his wrist roughly, the Latino crying out in pain, being literally dragged near the bucket. "I SAID LEAVE HIM- MMPH!" Kendall's sentence was cut off as Damian's large hand was planted on his mouth. He struggled and struggled, and then he was let go, tape on his mouth and he was forced to watch.

Damian held Carlos down as Gavin came up with the bucket, and now Kendall can see it up close, it looked like water. Damian made Carlos stand in front of the bucket as he wrapped the rag around his face. All the while, Carlos and Kendall struggled, Kendall trying to save his friend from whatever they were gonna do to him, and Carlos trying to get away from the scary men.

Carlos was forced to kneel in front of the bucket, and his head was roughly dunked into the giant bucket, and he couldn't get up for breath.

Kendall, meanwhile, was screaming against the tape at the top of his lungs. They were fucking DROWNING him. How dare they?!

He pulled on the chains as hard as he can, the metal digging into his delicate skin. But he didn't care. He just had to get to Carlos... He had to save him...

"MMPHH! MMPH! Mmph..." Kendall struggled.

Meanwhile, Carlos was petrified. He desperately struggled against the hand in his hair. He couldn't breathe and he was so scared. His lungs burned. He needed air!

He screamed, but it only came out as gargle noises. He was so scared that he was gonna die, and whenever he was scared he always had one of the boys to reassure him. But now... He couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but if his head wasn't in water, he would be sobbing loudly.

Suddenly, he was dripping. Which meant, he was out of the water. The rag was removed from his face, and the lights burned. He felt light headed, and he saw a blurry fist collide with his stomach, and then his face, and then the grip on his injured wrist returned, and he was thrown beside Kendall again.

Kendall kicked at the men who had almost drowned his best friend, but they removed the tape from his mouth and left quickly, Carlos chained beside him.

It was silent for a few minutes as Kendall listened to Carlos' heavy breathing, not really sure what to say.

"Litos..." Kendall whispered gently. And that was all it took for Carlos to break down, sobbing loudly.

"Hey, buddy come here." Kendall encouraged, wrapping his arms around the shivering and wet boy. Carlos shook hard in the taller boys embrace, sobbing into his chest. "Shh, you're okay, you're okay..."

Kendall was MAD. No, he was FURIOUS. He felt like punching something, he felt like drowning those assholes, see how they like it theirselves, but all that was important right now was taking care of Carlos. He shushed him gently, muttering about how he was safe and that it would all be okay while playing with his jet-black hair.

"When the lights go down in the city..." Kendall sang softly. Carlos calmed down a bit looking up at the blondes face as he watched him sing.

"You'll be right there shining bright..." He smiled softly at the tan boy. "You're a star, the sky's the limit, and I'll be right by your side."

It wasn't long until Carlos started to sing along with him, softly smiling up at him. "Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me..."

"You're not gonna be... Invisible."

**aww, poor Carlos! :( how do you think the boys are gonna get out of this one? Review please!**

_**Next time: With the police doing what they can, Logan and James try to research more as they receive more videos and pictures from an unknown number. Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall attempt to form an escape plan, and must suffer the consequences of failing.**_


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

**Yay! I have a laptop now, so updates will be better and with more detail. So, enjoy this chapter! :) And by the way, I have no idea how like, a police station works or whatever, so... Yeah, just tell me if I get anything wrong :p**

_**Last time: Shaken-up Carlos comes face to face with a drowning experience, and Kendall is determined to get out of there, for Carlos' sake. Meanwhile, James and Logan receive the first torture picture from the kidnappers, but are completely unaware of who sent them.**_

Hold On... ~Chapter 4: So Close, Yet So Far

XXX

The waiting room was quiet. The two boys sat in chairs as they waited for the police to do whatever they do to find out who sent the pictures. James' ears perked as he heard a soft sniffle come from beside him. Caring eyes searched Logan, who had a small tear in his eye, threatening to run down his cheek as he took a shaky breath.

"Hey," James whispered, gripping the genius' shoulder comfortingly. "Logan look at me. We're going to find them, and when we do, they will be perfectly fine. They won't be severely injured, they won't be dead, and the people who are doing this are gonna be sent to prison. I promise."

The small boy looked up at his brother. "But... Kendall w-was screaming in the p-picture, he looked like he was in s-so much p-pain... We can't do anything about it!" he sniffled again. "And Carlos... Oh, Carlos! James, he was so scared! He was crying, Jamie, he was crying!"

"Hey, shh..." James shushed him before he could say more and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his arm protectively. "Don't worry about a thing. The police are gonna take care of it. Don't cry Logie, please don't cry..."

Logan calmed down somewhat. The pretty boy's reassuring words had helped a little, but there was one thing tugging at his mind. "But what if they don't find them?" he paused. "Or worse... What if they find their b-bodies?! And to think, the last thing I said to Carlos was-"

"No! Don't think like that! They'll be fine, they'll be just fine," James sighed and got up to kneel in front of Logan's chair. "Come here, buddy..." and the two shared a heartfelt, brotherly hug. James felt his own tears prickle his eyes. It hurt him to see smart, mature, genius Logan so scared. And he feared the small brunette was right about the bodies being found...

Just then, a rough looking policeman walked up to them. "Logan Mitchell and James Diamond?" his professional, police voice asked. The two separated from the much-needed hug and stiffened up. "Y-yes! That would be us! Did you find who sent the picture, officer?" Logan asked eargerly. The cop sighed.

"It will take some time for us to completely track down the person who sent them. It's late... Maybe you boys should go home. Are you two the only ones who know?" they nodded. "Alright, well, you should probably tell your friend's parents..."

The boys sighed and did as told, walking towards the door before the cop stopped them. "We will find your friends. But if you get any other pictures like that, please alert us immediately."

Again, they nodded sadly and went out the door.

XXX

Carlos squirmed a bit in Kendall's lap, enjoying the heat radiating from his blonde friend. After having a much needed nap after the events that took place before, he was now waking up, but not without a headache.

"Mmm... K-Kendall...?" the Latino's raspy and quiet voice spoke. "Hey, Carlos!" Kendall whispered and smiled at the tan bundle in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

Carlos scratched his black hair. Kendall smiled at him, knowing he needed a few minutes for the question to develop. "I'm okay I guess... My head hurts." Kendall stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Are... Are we ever gonna get out of here?" the Latino asked, voice small and unconfident. The blonde frowned in sympathy, hugging him to his chest tight. "Yes, Litos," he whispered. "I promise I'll make sure we get out of here okay. If not me, then I'll make sure YOU get out of here."

Carlos gasped and pulled back from Kendall's chest. "No, Kendall! If I escape, you're coming with me! And if you can't... Then I stay and suffer the consequences." Kendall stared into fierce, brown eyes. They held so much confience, the most confidence he has ever seen in them. "I don't wanna leave without you." the small boy whispered.

"Oh, Carlos!" Kendall whispered. He hugged Carlos tight, not wanting to let go. The Latino hugged back with equal power, meaning he truly meant his words. They hugged for a long time, before a whisper broke the silence, but the brotherly, loving hug never broke.

"When do you think they're coming back?" Carlos asked. "I... I don't know. But I heard a door slamming upstairs and a car screeching..." the blonde answered. When Carlos went to break the hug, he noticed something on Carlos' chain.

"Wait a minute... Carlos, do that again," said boy complied, repeating the action as the chains rattled.

The part that the chain attached in the wall was missing a screw, and was VERY loose. The blonde gently pushed Carlos back to the ground and off his lap, and inspected the chain on the wall. He started to tug hard, and the second screw popped. At that, Carlos gasped in awe and the brothers stared at each other in amazement.

This could be their chance.

With more tugging, this time with help from Carlos, the chain eventually broke, the rusty chains hanging loosely on the Latino's wrists. Brown eyes widened.

"I... I'm free!" Carlos exclaimed, standing. "Kenny, I'm free!" He excitedly jumped up and down. "This is amazing! I'm free! I'm free!"

Kendall laughed at their luck. Carlos was free! Now he could help get the chains off of Kendall, but what if his don't come off? Then the Latino would have to leave without him, memorize the address and get help all before the scary men come back...

"That's amazing, buddy! But do you mind coming to help me out?" Carlos sheepishly knelt near Kendall. He tugged on the part that attached to the wall, but the problem was that all screw were neatly in place, making it nearly impossible to come off.

"Carlos..." Kendall whispered. He knew what he had to do, and he did NOT want to see Carlos' face when he mentions it. He gently put his finger under the Latino's chin, forcing him to look. "Carlitos, buddy... These chains are too stubborn. They're not gonna come off. You have to leave without me."

Brown eyes immediately filled with tears. "W-What...?! No! Kendall, I-" Kendall interrupted him. "Carlos, listen to me and listen to me clearly. You have to go without me, no and's, if's or buts about it. Now the first thing you do is go toward the door over there," he pointed to it. "See where it leads. Once it opens, find out what we're in! Make it quick, I don't know how long they're gonna be gone for. Once you get to the outside world, memorize the surroundings. Once you've memorized them, call either James, Logan, or the police. Get out of there. Fast!"

"I'm not l-leaving without you! I-I can't... I'm not strong enough..." the Latino cried desperately. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows and gripped Carlos' shoulders. "Carlos, you are so strong," Kendall started. "I know you can do this. I love you, buddy."

The last sentence brought Carlos to tears. "I love you too, Kenny..." he sniffed. "Come here, Litos." and they shared a sweet brotherly hug.

"You have to go now..." Kendall whispered. Carlos suddenly pulled away from the tight grip, shaking his head. "No..." he whispered. Kendall sighed in sympathy. "Carlos... Please, I know you're scared-" his gentle voice was interrupted when Carlos suddenly started clawing at Kendall's chain again. "Carlos, stop! It won't come off!"

"I'll MAKE it come off!" Carlos growled, pulling on the rusty chain. Kendall tried to push Carlos away, but it was hard to do that without hurting him. That was the last thing the blonde wanted to do to his currently hysterical, yet bestfriend.

Carlos tugged hard, but his hand slipped, causing a deep cut in his palm to the tip of his fingers. He didn't seem to care, though. "Carlos! Please stop! You're hurting yourself!"

Suddenly, with a loud angry cry, Carlos pulled with all the might his little body had, yet it was enough to make a screw pop out, making it clearly easier for the thing to come off. Carlos fell back, exhausted and light headed while Kendall stared at him in amazement.

Immediately, Kendall took action. Carlos wouldn't have to be through this alone! And he would be free himself, too! This was too great. After the thing came off, the chains hung loosely at Kendall's scarred wrists, and he panted.

He suddenly felt small, tan arms snake around his neck. "We... We did it..." Carlos breathed. Kendall laughed and hugged Carlos close to him, hoping he never had to worry about losing him ever again. "Yeah... We did."

"Let's get going!" Carlos stood up and dragged Kendall along. When they finally got to the big metal door on the other side of the room, they coudln't help but wonder how much money these guys had to have a door like that.

"Hold on, Carlitos," Kendall said, remembering Carlos' cut on his fingers. "Come here." Carlos obeyed and Kendall ripped a piece of his shirt and gingerly wrapped it around Carlos' fingers. "Just... Try to hold it there, okay?"

Carlos smiled at the make-shift bandage and back at Kendall. "Thank you," he said. Kendall smiled. "Let's get out of here."

"How do we get this door to open?!" Carlos asked, running his un-injured hand through his hair. Kendall hummed in thought. "I'm... Not entirely sure..."

Carlos pushed on the door again and much to his surprise, it opened! Kendall and Carlos stared at the door blankly. "...Those guys are idiots." Carlos muttered. Kendall nodded in agreement and made a start towards the door.

When the two stepped out of the doorway, there were big steps going up to an open door. They must have been in the basement. Kendall made a mental note of that. The two climbed the stairs and realized they were in an old home, but for some reason it looked suspicious. Like, one of those houses that look like there would be a torture chamber in the basement.

"It smells bad in here," Carlos announced, crinkling his nose. "Almost like-" Kendall nodded.

"Yeah." It smelled like heavy smoke, mixed with skunk. Kind of like a weed smell. Kendall knew him and the other boys absolutely hated the smell, so he wanted to get out of there ASAP.

Just as the two were about to run out the front door and away from the house, they heard a gruff voice stop them.

"Hey! You runts get back here!"

XXX

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DOGS ARE MISSING?!" _

Logan sighed deeply as he tried to reason with Gustavo on the phone and James was comforting Mama K and Katie, who were freaking out over the loss of Carlos and Kendall.

"I said they're missing! They have been since last night and we don't know what to do! The police said they're having trouble scanning the number that sent us those pictures and-"

_"Woah, woah, woah Logan. It's me, Kelly now. Can you take a deep breath and explain a little slower?"_

Logan did as told, and proceeded to explain. He heard Kelly sigh and scuffling noises, like papers. _"Alright, we'll call for a search party. If we don't find them today, there's no choice than to put you guys on hiatus for a while... God, I hope they're okay!"_

Logan thanked her and hung up, putting his face into his hands. A day, Oh God, it has been a day. Where are they? Are they hurt? Are they even alive? Who has them? Was it someone they knew?

He hoped to God they were okay.

Nervously glancing at the clock, James realized how long it has been since last night. He and Logan didn't get any sleep, too worried to sleep a wink. Carlos' parents were worried, too. Antonio said to tell them if they were still missing in two days and he would come here and start investigating.

It was about lunch time, but nobody was hungry. There was a tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Come on, Katie," Mama K suddenly said. "Maybe we should go and get something to eat... We haven't eaten all day." Katie nodded. "Okay..." she whispered softly.

When they left, there was the tension again. James and Logan sat there on the couch in complete silence. Maybe silence was what they needed right now.

As if on cue, James' phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him. Logan's ears perked at the small chime that came from it. Checking the text, James gasped.

"Logan," he whispered. "It's a video!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall were too shocked to move. Fuck. Shit. Dammit. These words were going through their brains over and over. Kendall out the door and seemed to react first though. Slinging a shaking Carlos over his shoulder, he bolted out the door.

"HEY!" Kendall ran faster, with Carlos clinging to him like a lifeline...

Only to bump into Damian.

The force from the bump sent Kendall to fall on his bottom, somehow still managing to hold Carlos. The blonde glared up at Damian, a fierce look in his eyes. Carlos squirmed out of his arms.

"Well well well," Gavin, who had caught up, teased. "You think you're smart, don't you? You thinkyou could outsmart us?! Well, boys, you're in for the consequences."

Kendall slared at him, but something behind the two men caught his eyes. What he saw was Carlos, who had somehow squirmed out of his tight and protective grasp, and was strutting towards the rough men with two big rocks in his hands.

When Kendall saw Carlos throw his arm back, his eyes widened. _Come on, Carlitos, you can do this..._

The giant rock hit Damian in the head which startled Gavin, and then down he went with his companion as the second rock flew at his head, enough force to make you light headed.

"Kendall, run!"

For Kendall, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He and Carlos started to run as the dazed men lay on the floor. They were running fast. Then Kendall felt a sting in his thigh, and looked down, noticing a dart. Where the hell did they get a dart gun from? Suddenly he got dizzier and stopped, the world getting darker. "Kendall, what's...?" he remembered hearing Carlos, before he noticed the dart in his leg. He tried to stay awake, he really did, but he just couldn't help closing his eyes... He was so tired... He remembered falling into short arms, probably Carlos', before blacking out.

"KENDALL, NO!"

XXX

Logan and James stared at the screen with wide, teary eyes. The things they were doing to Carlos... It was unbelievable. There looked to be two very rough men, but they wore ski masks and black hoodies, making it impossible to identify them. They showered the poor crying Latino with had kicks and punches. The poor boy screamed for them to stop, but they only punched harder, which made Carlos only cry harder.

Suddenly, it stopped. One of them leaned over to whisper something to Carlos, and they watched as his brown eyes widened. A rather lustful smile was on his face as his hands went to the hem of Carlos' shirt, and the other man quickly went to stop the video.

And the video ended, with horrible looks on Logan and James' faces.

"O-Oh my..."

"I-I..."

The two were speechless. They couldn't believe this was happening to poor little Carlos... And where was Kendal?!

"They... They hurt him bad..." Logan stuttered out, wiping a tear from his eye. "O-One of them even went for his s-shirt! What the hell are they gonna do with his shirt?! Where was Kendall?! Is he hurt, too? Oh my God James I-"

"Logan, shut up!" James hushed. Inside he was freaking out as well. That was his BROTHER. That was his BROTHER'S shirt he was going for. There's only a few reasons about why the man in the video would want his shirt off, and he hoped it wasn't for sick enjoyment. And where was Kendall?! Have they done that to him, too? He didn't mean to yell at Logan, but with all these unanswered questions already going on in his head, it was frustrating.

"Let's... Let's go get the p-police..."

XXX

When Kendall woke up, he was aware of his throbbing head. His thigh was tingly from where he had been shot. His vision was a bit blurry, but he was very aware of the heartbreaking look of fear on the Latino that hovered over him, shaking him and fearfully calling out his name with tears in his eyes.

"Mmm... Carlos...?" He was suddenly brough into a large hug, yet it was gentle at the same time. "Oh my God... Kendall I thought I lost you! I didn't know what was in the dart and-" Kendall shushed him and hugged back.

Then a thought suddenly occured to him. What had happened while he was out? They obviously didn't escape... That was for sure.

He pulled out of Carlos' grasp and gasped. Carlos looked completely torn apart! He had a black eye that was swelling up, dry blood from his nose and chin, random bruises here and there, and marks that looked like... Hickeys scattered all over his neck.

Wait a minute. Hickeys?

"Carlos what happened to you?!" Kendall asked, observing Carlos carefully. Carlos shifted uncomfortably. "Um, they kinda beat me while you were out..."

Kendall lifted the Latino's chin to see more of his neck. His finger gently touched one of the bruises. "Carlos, I know what these are..."

The Latino looked down. "Oh..." Kendall sighed. "Carlitos, Gavin did this, right?" The poor boy didn't respond.

"Litos, look at me," the smaller one obeyed and listened. "Talk to me about this. Please! You know you can talk to me about anything, especially things like this."

"Alright," the tan boy sighed. "He... He didn't go all the way, I promise."

Kendall nodded. "Did he... Touch you?"

Carlos nodded. "A little, yes. But it wasn't anything too serious... He didn't go all the way..." Kendall patiently listened to the younger as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "But... I'm afraid that he'll come in here and-" Carlos had to stop before he broke into sobs. And Kendall just held him until he was stable enough to talk again.

"I wanna go home, Kendall, I just wanna go home!" Carlos cried, suddenly latching onto the blonde. With surprised emerald eyes, he hugged back, trying to calm his traumatized and hysterical friend. "Carlos, shh... He's not gonna get you, not if I can help it... Carlos calm down, I'm right here..."

Kendall shifted into a position where Carlos was comfortably seated in his lap as he leaned against the wall. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair, shushing him. Kendall was ANGRY. Now, he was FURIOUS. He tried not to show it in fear of scaring his poor younger friend further. How dare they?! He was covered in bruises and blood from all the times he had been hit which looked really painful, and he's got hickeys all over his neck. What did Carlos do to deserve this? If only he had been more careful, if only he hadn't been shot with the dart, he wouldn't have fallen asleep. They wouldn't be back in their torture chamber on the cold hard ground, they'd be on a comfortable couch with James and Logan. And most of all, Carlos wouldn't have been molested.

When Carlos finally stopped crying, Kendall asked "Carlos, you're being honest with me, right? He didn't go all the way? You're not keeping anything from me that I should know?" Carlos shook his head.

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Kendall," he said. "Just these," he motioned to his neck, "And some touching. Other than that, I'm okay. But... They took a video..."

Kendall stared at him confusingly. "They took... A video?" The blonde wasn't really sure what that meant. Just like when they took those pictures of him and Carlos.

"Yeah. They mentioned something about sending them to the second half of Big Time Rush... I really don't want Logan and James to see that, but it might help the police track us down..."

Kendall nodded, before saying "Carlos, you know Logan and James love you as much as I do, they wouldn't think of you any different. I'm pretty sure they're scared shitless for us now that they've probably saw that, but I guarantee they're making sure the police do all they can to save us. Don't you worry," he shifted Carlos into a different position again. "I have a feeling we're gonna get out of here okay."

Carlos smiled, before they heard the big metal door burst open, making the two jump. Kendall immediately snarled and made sure Carlos was protectively behind him as he glared daggers. "Relax, blondie, we're not in the mood to play," he heard Damian chuckle. "We've got things to do, people to meet and places to go, so there's no time right now. But here, you 'dogs' must be hungry." Kendall bit his lip to keep from snapping at the large man. Nobody calls them dogs but Gustavo! Gustavo is the only person he'd allow to call him and his friends 'dogs'.

Two red trays slid to them. "Bonne appetite!" and then he left.

The two stared at the trays, refusing to eat whatever they gave them, even though their stomach's screamed in protest.

**This... Is the longest chapter I've ever written. So! Please leave a review :)**

_**Next time: James and Logan get desperate to find their brothers, and they realize their friendship is slowly falling apart. Meanwhile, Gavin and Damian bring their friends to come play on their new 'punching bags'.**_


	5. Desperation

**_Hey guys! _Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make this chapter super dramatic and I was feeling kinda lazy about it. But I'm really bored and after watching "The Call", I got inspired to write this! And on the bright side, if I wasn't the only one who didn't know this, Carlitos means little Carlos...I feel like a dweeb cause I literally just found out what Carlitos meant when Anonymous Skrtle told me. IT'S ADORABLE THOUGH. :'D btw I'm not sure what Mama K's or Carlos' dads names are, so I'm using the name I read most in fanfics. **

**_Last time: Carlos and Kendall come super close to escaping, only to be back to square one. Meanwhile, Logan and James receive a shocking video of Carlos getting beat and are even more determined to find them._**

Hold On... ~ Chapter 5: Desperation

A week. It has been a week since Carlos and Kendall have gone missing. Full seven days since they got those pictures, and that awful video. And it's been tearing the remaining family apart. Mama K barely came out of her room anymore. Just to cook for the kids, and go back into her room. But the kids never even ate any of it. As delicious as her cooking was, they just simply did not feel like eating.

Instead of roaming around the building being sneaky, Katie would much rather sit on the couch and watch TV. Logan and James have even saw her crying a bit sometimes, but she would shoot down any act of comfort.

Logan and James have been fighting a lot lately. Not really big fights, just tiny little arguments. But they were over the stupidest things. The two were ticked off easily with all the stress of worrying over their friends. They haven't got a call back from the police yet, and it's been worrying them sick. But Katie (not Mama K because she's locked in her room 24/7) can see that their friendship isn't as healthy as it used to be. They barely talked to each other, and she knew that they needed each other more than ever. The four boys were like one piece, if half of the piece is missing, they crumble. That was just how it was with them. It was a beautiful relationship and to see it being slowly destroyed like this broke the young tween's heart.

James never touched his lucky comb. He never paid any visits to the bathroom unless it was to relieve himself. He was paler than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. The normal James would be freaking out by now, and slap his old self in the face and telling him to pull himself together to go look pretty again. But this new James, this shadow of his former self didn't even seem to care what he looked like. Has he even showered?

Logan on the other hand kept all the phones near him in case the police called. He looked just as bad as James. He was always a nervous wreck, as if one touch would have him crumble like a broken statue. He smelled awful, too.

If it has only been a week and they were already falling apart, they were totally not prepared for the following weeks to come.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Logan! James! Katie! Jennifer? Open up, it's Antonio!"

James went to the door in slow steps. When he opened the door, there stood Carlos' papi in his police uniform. The man gasped loudly at James' appearance.

"Oh my- James! What happened to you?" He gasped out. James just shrugged.

He led Antonio inside the apartment and he checked out the rest of the family. Katie and Logan sat there glumly, staring at all the phones on the coffee table. "Oh dios mio..."

Yep, he had a LOT of work to do.

XXX

Damian and Gavin didn't come back yet. It was silent as Carlos and Kendall sat there. Kendall tried to look away from the food because it looked... So... Good! Carlos on the other hand was frowning and rubbing his aching belly, whimpering at the pain in it because of the lack of food. He understood why Kendall didn't let him eat it, though. Who knows if those guys have poisoned it or not?

Suddenly a loud growl from Carlos' tummy made Kendall jump and look at him. He frowned when he saw Carlos rubbing it and staring at the food sadly. His eyes narrowed as he went to pick up a piece of chicken and eye it suspiciously. It looked like a normal piece of chicken, and the rice looked like normal rice. He moved the rice again and searched for something suspicious. Nope, nothing there. What about the chicken? Kendall took a deep breath and took a tiny piece off of the chicken. "Kendall what are you doing?!"

"I can't let you starve in here. Watching you stare at the food like that is killing me, and if this food has nothing wrong with it and I'm making you starve for nothing then I'll never forgive myself. So I'm testing the food."

Carlos shook his head frantically. "Kendall are you crazy?! Please don't, I'm fine. Really!" The blonde continued anyway.

He fearlessly shoved the chicken in his mouth and hesitantly started to chew. He tasted nothing out of the ordinary. He spent about two minutes chewing and sucking on it. If it has been drugged, if he sucked on it long enough the drug would start to set in whether you swallowed it or not. After sucking for another two minutes and feeling completely fine, he went ahead and swallowed it.

Kendall closed his eyes and waited for something, anything. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, was it trouble breathing? Fatigue? Pain? All of the above? He felt nothing. After another long minute of waiting, he nodded. "I... I'm pretty sure the foods okay..." He said. Carlos smiled and went to dig in but Kendall stopped him. "Hang on, I need to check your plate first."

Kendall checked the chicken. Nothing out of the ordinary. He checked the rice. Nope, nothing there either- wait a minute. What was that?

Buried at the bottom of the white rice, there was a small white thing that blended in well. It was... A pill! Carlos gasped loudly, while Kendall frowned in thought. Why would there be a pill in Carlos' food, but not in his? A thought suddenly clicked in his head. Gavin! This pill was probably a drug to get to Carlos easily, so he can have him in his sick, vile ways. He angrily crushed the pill in his hand and threw the little pieces across the room and replaced Carlos' plate with his own.

"Kendall, it's okay. You can have your plate back! See, it was a good thing you didn't let me eat. I could have taken that pill, and who knows what would have happened to me?" The blonde sighed. "Carlos, please. I-it's my job to protect you and I can't do that if I let you starve! If it makes you happier we can share, but you're having most of it. I'm 100 percent sure there's nothing wrong with my food."

Carlos put his hand on Kendall's. "Kendall... You already protected me. You checked my food to see if there was anything there. There was, and now you're giving me your food. You protected me from Gavin. It's obvious that drug was so he can..." Carlos trailed off. "Never mind. But I want to protect you too. You can't do all the protecting." He looked down. "I don't know what I would do if something happened... I can't even imagine it." Kendall smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "Nothing's gonna happen to me. Nothing's gonna happen to you either. Now, lets eat up, okay? What ever happens, we have to keep fighting. We're fighters."

Carlos smiled and took a little piece of Kendall's chicken, Kendall following right after. They smiled at each other and did a little "cheers" with their chicken, and began their... They weren't sure if it was breakfast lunch or dinner, but they just started eating.

XXX

"Katie, where's your mother?" Antonio asked. Katie pointed to a closed door, the door that led to her room. Antonio clicked his tongue. "How long has it been since she came out?"

"She usually comes out to feed us, but she didn't come out this morning," Logan answered sadly. Antonio shook his head. "Alright, everyone go to the table. I'm going to make you something." Everyone whined in protest but Antonio sent them a glare and said sharply "now".

They all went and sat, Logan clutching a phone in his hand. Antonio watched the bunch sadly. He was going to fix this. He was going to get their lives back together, and most importantly, he was going to find his two other sons. Yes, he thought all four of them were his sons. To have two of them missing hurt him as much as it hurt Jennifer, but it also hurt to see his other two so sad and not themselves. And he wasn't very close with Katie but he cared about her, too. As he made eggs and bacon, he vowed to himself he was going to help this family.

He was going to find Kendall and Carlos. He HAD to. He was going to snap Jennifer out of it. He was going to make the remaining kids be themselves again. He was going to put those criminals in jail.

He was going to fix this.

XXX

"Feeling better Carlitos?" Kendall asked. Carlos smiled and pat his tummy. "Yep! Thank you." He said sincerely. Kendall smiled. "It was no problem."

Suddenly the door swung open, catching the two boys by surprise. "Well well well, I see you've figured it out." Gavin smirked. "Damian, get the blonde."

Kendall struggled as Damian unhooked the metal chains at his wrists and tied them with an uncomfortable rope. He whipped out a knife and held it against his throat. "Now, little Carlitos. You're going to come with me and Damian, who is in complete control of your friend. If you make any move to struggle or scream for help, Damian slits his throat. Got it?" Gavin asked, smirking evilly. Carlos looked into Kendall's eyes fearfully but his green eyes showed trust. Kendall trusted him not to make any struggles or calls for help. Carlos felt a little bit better, seeing the reassurance in his eyes.

Gulping, Carlos nodded. The Latino followed the men that currently held the life of his best friend. "We're going to get a visit from a mailman. He has no idea who we are, so Carlos I need you to wear this hoodie," Gavin pulled out a heavy grey hoodie that was way too big for Carlos. "And say your name is Andy Rodriguez. If you tell the mailman that you were kidnapped, Kendall dies. We'll be watching you." Gavin said. They were back in the old house they were in before. Carlos slipped on the hoodie and waited at a table for the doorbell to ring.

"You can't make him do this," Kendall seethed. "It's not fair!" Damian pressed the knife harder to Kendall's neck, making him grunt. "Shut up, blondie. Don't forget that I have complete control of this knife."

The doorbell rang and Carlos jumped. Gavin, Damian and Kendall went to a spot behind the couch, hiding. The knife was still situated near Kendall's throat.

Carlos gulped nervously and went to answer. He made sure the hood was covering his eyes and pulled open the door. "Hi, are you Andy Rodriguez?" The mailman asked. Carlos quickly nodded, but didn't say anything. "Alright, I just need to to sign here and here." Carlos grabbed the contract. Oh God, how can he do a signature that wasn't even his own name?! He just decided to write it in handwriting.

Carlos sighed in relief when the mailman accepted the contract and wheeled the package to him. "Have a nice day, sir!"

Carlos shut the door and sighed in relief, but totally disappointed he missed his chance. He wanted so badly to scream or something. "Help! I've been kidnapped. They're behind the couch and they have a knife to my friends throat! Help us!" But he couldn't. He slid to the floor, holding his face in his hands. That was his only chance.

Damian let the blonde go and he immediately went running toward Carlos, shaking him and trying to snap him out of his state.

"Alright," Gavin said. "Damian, tie em up."

Damian did as he was told. Gavin went to look out the window to make sure the mailman left. Nodding, he signalled Damian to bring them outside.

The cuffed teenage boys looked at each other. "You okay, buddy?" Kendall ask, reaching his cuffed hand as far out as he can and gripping the youngers finger. He wasn't close enough to grab his full hand, but Carlos felt slightly calmer at the gesture. "Kendall, I don't think we're ever going to get out of here. We're throwing the police off by switching locations," he whispered back. "I want my papi!" Kendall held Carlos' finger tighter when he saw tears fall down the boys cheeks. "Don't cry Carlos," he whispered.

Keeping a firm grip on the tan finger, Kendall tried to take a good look at his surroundings, but he couldn't pinpoint where they were. There were no trees or anything, just dead grass and dirt. He noticed the outside of the house was broken and ugly looking.

They suddenly stopped, and Damian moved the dirt with his foot. Gasping loudly, Kendall made out a wooden door that blended in with the ground very well. "Oh my God..." He heard Carlos whimper beside him. "W-where are you taking us?!"

"Shut up and go." Gavin scolded. Damian brought out the knife again and Carlos moved instantly.

Once they were down, they were greeted with a giant metal door... And gasped when it opened.

There was a chair with chains on them and a contraption that kind of reminded them of the head trap from Saw. That chair got a good view of a chair that was a few feet away, the same chains on them too.

"Damian, tie Kendall up. Carlos... You're coming with me."

When Kendall heard that, his eyes widened. "What?! No! No no no no no, what are you gonna do to Carlos?! Stop! STOP!" Gavin kept ignoring him and kept dragging Carlos by the hair, who was also struggling. Kendall fought furiously against the chains. Gavin blew Kendall a kiss before disappearing behind a door.

Kendall glared daggers at Damian as he made sure Kendall was strapped tightly. "What is he going to do with him?" Kendall demanded. The man ignored him. "Answer me, dammit!"

"It'll be fun for him. Not so much for Carlos. Now keep your mouth shut, boy." He said before whistling. After the whistle more men came in. More BIG men. Kendall gulped. "I think we need to teach blondie a lesson." One of them laughed. One of them kicked Kendall's chair over and he cried out in pain, and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

The next thing Kendall knew, all hell broke loose. One guy straddled him and kept repeatedly punching him in the face, one kept twisting his arm, one was scratching his eyes, and another one grabbed his ankle and SNAP!

Kendall screamed loudly, tears coming out of his eyes. The assault never ended.

XXX

"KENDALL!" Carlos screamed loudly. When he heard Kendall scream tears flooded his eyes. "KENDALL NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

Gavin smirked but ignored his question. "You look real cute when you're distressed." He licked his lips. "W-what?!" Carlos asked.

"Jack!" Gavin suddenly called. Another buff man came into the room. "Here's the cute one I was talking about." Jack smiled. "Not bad, not bad at all..."

And all in one swift movement, Carlos was roughly pinned to the floor, squealing as they tried to pry his pants off. They were successful in this and pried his shirt off, leaving the poor naked boy sobbing on the ground. "You are so cute when you cry!" Jack gushed and pinched Carlos' cheeks. The younger simply looked up at them, eyes full of fear, which widened when he saw Gavin and Jack had no clothes either.

"P-please d-d-don't..." Carlos whispered brokenly.

Next thing he knew they were taking turns ramming into him as the poor boy squealed and cried and pleaded for them go stop. "STOP! STOP IT HURTS! STOP PLEASE! STOP IT!"

But the two showed no signs on stopping.

**OMG IM JUST TERRIBLE. I actually feel like a horrible person for doing that. Omg. So, yeah you guys must** **hate me...ahem. Yeah, review please! **

**_Next time: Antonio tries to find the_** **_boys and heal the remaining family, but is taken by surprise at the video that was sent to James. Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall are reunited again, but all their hope is gone. And Kendall isn't sure if he can protect Carlos anymore, because what he tried to prevent happening... Happened._**


	6. Hopeless

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, thanks for being patient with me! So sorry if I freaked some of you out last chappie, to be honest I kinda freaked myself out o.o **

**So I'm obsessed with Here's to Us by Victoria Justice and I dunno, I think it kinda suits the BTR boys. I feel a oneshot plot coming on! xD **

**I realized I'd much rather work for Nickelodeon than Disney cause I've always thought their shows were more likable and every single show I've ever liked when I was younger was from Nickelodeon only me? ._. **

**Sorry, that's totally off-topic. Cut me some slack! It's 12:12 AM and I'm tired. Enjoy chapter 6 of Hold On! PS: Apparently Carlos' dads name is Carlos. So I'm gonna keep it as Antonio because... idk I find it suits better. AND WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL THEMES SO... YEAH. JUST, SKIP THAT PART IF YOU'RE NOT UP FOR IT.**

_**Last time: The boys are forced to switch locations, completely throwing the police off and making their chances of escaping slimmer. As time passes, the torture worsens, leaving Carlos and Kendall broken. Meanwhile, the remaining half of BTR and the Knight family is shattered and Mr. Garcia is determined to pull them together, find the boys, and fix everything.**_

Hold On... Chapter 6: Hopeless

Scott Jones looked at the list of who he's sold the boxes to, rubbing his temples frustratingly. "No, this can't be right..." the delivery man sighed. He dialed his boss' number.

_"Waddya want? I'm busy," _the grumpy man barked over the phone and into Scott's ear.

"I-I understand, sir. But... This 'Andy Rodriguez' person I sold the bear traps to was apparently murdered two tears ago!" Scott exclaimed, eyes switching from the computer screen to the list of people.

The boss on the other line rolled his eyes. _"What, so a ghost ordered your bear traps?" _

Scott's eyebrows knitted together. "N-No, this man was very alive. He... He even signed the contract for the delivery! He seemed smaller and younger than a 25 year old man though... I couldn't really get his face because his hoodie was so baggy."

_"So you think someone used the name Andy Rodriguez to order the bear traps?"_

Scott scratched his hair thoughtfully. "Possibly," he said.

_"Maybe you should check with the police on that, I have someone else on the line. Get back to work!"_

Scott sighed as his boss hung up the phone and proceeded to dial 911.

XXX

Antonio watched the kids slowly nibble on their slices of grilled cheese. It was a sad sight, really. Everyone was so... Sad. Like a shadow of their former selves.

Katie suddenly pushed her plate away and got up from the seat. "I-I'm not hungry. Thanks though, Mr. Garcia." She said before quickly going to her room and closing the door shut.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Garcia but I'm not hungry either, I think I'll just go watch some TV..." James announced, Logan agreeing with him right after. They proceeded to stalk to the couch to watch TV, but Antonio could easily tell they weren't focusing on the obnoxious cartoon one bit.

The officer sighed. This was going to be hard. This isn't his job though. This is Jennifer's job. Feeding the kids, cleaning up after them. These kids needed the mother figure of the household right now and she's up there sulking in her room? That was unacceptable.

Antonio stomped to Jennifer's door and pounded on the door. "Jennifer? Jennifer open up right now. You need to come out," the man tried, but no answer came. Anger was starting to creep up in the pit of his stomach, but then remembered what his son has always said about taking sensitivity classes. So he tried again, a fierce edge in his voice but not angry and demanding.

"Jennifer, listen. I know this is a tough time right now, I know how you feel. My son's life is in the hands of the same kidnappers your son's life is in. But you still have three other children out there that are still your responsibility. The flights from Minnesota have been delayed because there's a storm there now. Logan and James need a mother more than anything, and you're the closest option right now. And what about little Katie? You need to come out, Jennifer, please. For their sake."

It was quiet for a moment, before he heard a lock click on the other side of the door and it slowly opened. The red head came out and Antonio wanted to grimace at the smell but knew better. Poor woman probably hasn't bathed since they went missing. "Why don't you go wash up? I'll take it from here for a bit, okay?" Jennifer gave him a weak smile.

"T-Thank you. Thank you so much Antonio. I... I know where Carlos get's his sweetness." and with that the petite woman went to go take a shower.

Antonio sighed and went to go see what Katie was up to.

XXX

Kendall cried out again as he received another blow to the face. Everything hurt, but the one thing he was most focused on was his ankle. It just _hurt so much!_

Was it broken? That had been a pretty nasty crack.

Another punch to the face. Another kick to the ribs. Another knee to the stomach. His insides felt like goo!

Suddenly, it all just... Stopped.

"Alright boys, I think that's enough," He could faintly hear Damian say. He tried to look around, but it hurt just to even open his eyes. He had long, angry, pink scratch marks that started from his eyebrow, down his eyelids and to the middle of his cheeks from where one of the huge men were clawing at him. His nose felt like fire as blood traveled down both nostrils. He was pretty sure the outside and inside area of his ribs were bruised, his stomach has taken a lot of damage too and if he paid a lot of attention he was sure he was missing a tooth. He didn't even want to THINK about his ankle!

The poor blonde screamed in agony when he was pulled to his feet, tears stinging his scratches on his face. How? How can anybody be so cruel? Kendall was a good boy, loyal to his family, very good to his brothers, and he was kind. What did he do to deserve this?

He spat out some blood, and Damian half dragged half carried him to the cell he was in before. Kendall didn't even try to fight him. He was simply in too much pain and just wanted to sleep.

He sobbed loudly in pain when Damian pushed him to the ground roughly and cuffed his wrists. And with that, Damian was gone.

Kendall sniffled but didn't get up from where he was thrown. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position and groaned. When he decided it was good enough, he closed his scarred eyelids and slowly let himself drift off.

But before he can let sleep overtake him, he softly whispered, "P-Please be o-okay, C-Carlos..." and he fell asleep.

XXX

Carlos, however, was not okay.

If what they were doing to him wasn't bad enough, Gavin decided to film it. They filmed everything, and made him say stuff he'll regret for the rest of his life.

As Jack was still thrusting into him at full force, Gavin was holding the phone, filming.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Gavin smirked. Carlos just sobbed and closed his eyes. Jack stopped for him to answer the question, but didn't pull out.

Gavin kicked the small Latino. "I SAID, does it feel good?!" When Carlos didn't answer again, Jack suddenly thrust into him way harder than all the other times, making the poor boy scream. "Y-Yes! I-It feels good..." he whispered brokenly.

Gavin chuckled. "You're just a filthy little whore, aren't you?" Jack once again repeated his actions when Carlos didn't respond.

"AH, y-yes! I-I'm a whore..."

"Say you want it." Gavin demanded. Carlos sobbed. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. "I want it..." he whispered quietly. He got the same punishment as before and screamed "I WANT IT!"

Gavin laughed hysterically and stopped filming.

"You see Carlos?" he taunted. "Your friends back at home are going to see how dirty you are."

With that said, Carlos sobbed harder than he ever has before.

He really WAS dirty, wasn't he?

XXX

Carlos grunted as he was pushed back into the cell after the shower Gavin allowed him to have. He did nothing but stared helplessly as Gavin hooked him back to the chains. Without saying anything else he left the room.

No matter the length of his shower, he still felt completely dirty. The things he said... Oh God, what if James and Logan hate him after? He can imagine them thinking how much of a slut he was, and stopping to look for him. They wouldn't even try to save Kendall, all because of him. Because he didn't fight back.

Wait. What about Kendall? Carlos snapped his head up and spotted Kendall laying in the corner, looking absolutely terrible.

He slowly crawled over to the blonde, careful not to move his waist and lower too much, and placed Kendall's head in his lap. He put a hand on his cheek and ran his thumb over a pink scratch on his eyelid and let a few tears fall.

"This is all my fault Kendall... I just wanted to say t-that I'm so s-sorry... I don't even know why you still comforted me when I was freaking out the first day we got here. Or when they drowned me. Or when Gavin scared me. Or why you gave me your food. I don't deserve it. Any of it. I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess..."

And with that, Carlos began to sob loudly, cradling Kendall's head in his lap. He didn't expect for Kendall to grab the hand that was on his cheek and kiss his palm lightly. His green eyes were glazed over with pain, but if you look deep enough, you can see green eyes full of understanding and acceptance.

"Carlos, stop saying that," he whispered. "I don't know exactly what happened to you in there, and I hope you'll tell me soon but I want you to know that whatever made you feel this way shouldn't have happened and you don't deserve it. You're my best friend, my baby brother, my bandmate, and you mean the world to me."

Carlos smiled down at him, tears still falling from his eyes. Before he can say anything, Kendall brought his hand to his hair and pushed Carlos' head to his chest, and Carlos just broke, sobbing and blubbering into the blonde's chest.

As tired as he was, Kendall refused to sleep until Carlos was done crying, so all he could do is keep a gentle grip on Carlos' hair and shush him until he fell asleep.

But before Kendall could allow himself to sleep, he noticed Carlos was missing his shirt and he felt pity and anger creep up from his stomach as he slowly began to realize just what happened to him. No, no this couldn't have happened.

This was one of the main things Kendall wanted to protect Carlos from. And he failed. He failed his baby brother. How could he?!

Before he drifted off to sleep, he somehow managed to slip his own shirt off and slip it on Carlos' bare torso. It was hard in the awkward position he was in, but it was the least he could do.

Finally, he slept.

XXX

James and Logan sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. They weren't even watching it, just thinking. Thinking, missing, remembering... All they wanted was their other half back. That was all they needed. They didn't need food, they didn't need hygiene, they needed their brothers. It may seem ridiculous if they ever said that to anyone because you need food and hygiene to survive, but it made perfect sense in their mind.

They missed their leaders comforting voice, warm green eyes, bushy eyebrows, and his pep talks that would keep them together. They missed their little brothers stunts, his helmet, his life-filled chocolate eyes, his kind heart and his cuddles. It just wasn't the same.

Suddenly, James' phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was a video. A video from a blocked number, but he KNEW. He just KNEW it was THEM.

But the boys wished they had never watched the video.

In it they saw Carlos being tortured in one of the worst ways possible. They watched with wide eyes as a strange man who wouldn't turn his face to the camera kept slamming into their naked baby brother. This man was taking advantage Carlos. Their brother was being raped right before their eyes and they couldn't do anything to help him. They just felt so helpless.

The man who was filming wasn't any better because the things he forced Carlos to say were god awful. The boys watching couldn't hold it in anymore. When they got to the part where Carlos called himself a filthy whore, Logan brought a fist to his mouth and sobbed into it, looking away from the phone because he simply couldn't watch anymore. James was shaking as his jaw moved weirdly because he was gritting his teeth so hard they chipped. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist. When they made Carlos admit he wanted it, he lost it. He threw his phone to the other side of the room and sprinted out of the apartment. Where? He didn't know.

He just couldn't stay locked up anymore when his two best friends needed his help.

**FEEL FREE TO MURDER ME BECAUSE I WANT TO MURDER MYSELF. Wowza. Um, so that was extremely terrible. I just - IT'S FUN TORTURING THEM, OKAY?! **

**If you're wondering why I haven't talked about season 4 yet, it's because it didn't air in Canada yet. At least, not in my province. And I'm really mad about that. **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CARLOS! STOP GROWING UP. I hope you like the plot twist about Andy Rodriguez btw. You'll learn more about him next chappie.**

**Anyway, review! If you hate me, its okay because I hate myself you feel me? Like that's the cruelest thing I've ever done.**

_**Next time: The police are this much closer to finding out where Carlos and Kendall is with the new information and video, but still have a long way to go. James' whereabouts are unknown and Logan is determined to find him. He can't lose another brother. Meanwhile, Damian and Gavin find a creative way to put those bear traps to use as the boys' torture continues.**_


End file.
